


Take Me To Church

by TheCookieOfDoom



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Religious, Cowboy!Lothar, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Religious Lothar, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pastors Son!Khadgar, Preacher!Khadgar, Southern AU, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieOfDoom/pseuds/TheCookieOfDoom
Summary: Khadgar has his work cut out for him when he is tasked with getting the most atheist man in town to go to church for the first time in his life. Especially when Lothar is driving him to want to sin.Discontinued until further notice.





	1. Prologue

There was something to be said about the peacefulness of rural Georgia. Birds singing in the trees, green fields stretching as far as the eye could see, the sun shining brightly. Khadgar was lying out in the grass, basking in the sun as it casts its warmth over the length over his body. He couldn’t remember a time he’d ever felt so peaceful. It was much better than where he’d spent his time in Washington, all dreary weather and grey skies. There was something beautiful about that as well, but it wasn’t as calming as just lying in a field under the sun. It was blissful. So, naturally, that was when his father decided to interrupt his calm. 

“Khadgar! Get off your back, Lord knows you spend too much time on it as it is. We have work to do.”

And so shattered the peaceful world he had been imaging around himself. WIth a sigh, not even bothering to correct his father that he was still a virgin despite what the man thought, he pulled himself to his feet to go help unload boxes of bibles. The other ones in the church were old. Old enough that the bindings were falling apart, the words faded and even illegible in some places, the pages frayed and torn. His father, Reverend Corcoran, was right when he said they had work to do. Much of the townspeople had all but given up on the old dilapidated church on the edge of town. Khadgar’s father was determined to restore it to its ‘former glory’, whatever that was. It wasn’t much, but it was what they had moved here for.

Once the boxes of bibles were all stacked neatly by the altar, he went to gather the old ones to put in another few boxes for his father to deal with. What even happened to bibles when they got too worn out to use? Surely they weren’t burned, but what else was there to be done? Time seemed to flow past him sluggishly slow, but at the same time passing in a moment. It was as if only a few minutes had passed by the time he was done replacing the old books with the new, and his father was coming in. 

“I talked to the mayor over the phone. Most people don’t bother showing up here anymore. We’re going to change that,” he said, voice roughened by a lifetime of giving sermons. Khadgar just nodded along, knowing by now that it wasn’t worth it to point out that many people probably still wouldn’t come.

“If you’re finished with the bibles, I want you to talk to a man by the name of Anduin Lothar. Mayor Wrynn says that if we can convince him to join, the rest of the town likely will as well.”

“Why? What’s so special about him?”

“He’s never gone to church a day in his life.”

“Oh…” Well, Khadgar certainly had his work cut out for him, didn’t he?

“I’m leaving it to you to convert him. It will be good practice.  _ Do not disappoint me, boy _ .”

“Yes, sir,” he said in that special neutral politeness he reserved specifically for dealing with his father. He received a cold, stern look before his father left to take care of some other business in the back of the church, leaving Khadgar to head into town and seek out this Anduin Lothar. 

***

Khadgar didn’t know what he expected when the post office staff told him he could find Lothar at the ranch on the other side of town, but he was sure it wasn’t this. The man didn’t look like the typical atheist, with tattoos and piercings covering his body and a look of wild hatred for anything religious in his eyes. He looked like every other cowboy in blue jeans and boots, at ease in the saddle like he’d been born to be there. And Holy Lord in Heaven, those eyes of his. Khadgar had never in his life seen a pair such a clear shade of icy blue outside out of a photoshopped magazine, let alone in person.

When Lothar caught sight of him awkwardly standing by the fence, he gracefully swung a leg over his horse and jumped to the ground, moving with a practiced ease, before making his way over to Khadgar. At the sight of the man practically  _ prowling  _ towards him with an effortlessly sensual lope, Khadgar couldn’t help the desire that pulsed through him. But he pushed that down and willed it away, immediately cursing himself and doing a quick mental prayer for forgiveness. 

“What are you doing on my ranch, bible-thumper?” Lothar asked gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest. Crossing his  _ very nice _ arms over his  _ very nice _ chest. It was sinful the way his t-shirt was stretched over his torso, the fabric straining deliciously. 

“I… my father sent me. The reverend.” Lothar just kept looking at him, clearly unimpressed if his expression was anything to go by. Rubbing the back of his neck and hoping he han’t already botched this, he continued. “We’re new, and my father has noticed that not many people go to church here, so I’ve been tasked with trying to change that. Starting with you.”

“No.”

“But-”

“ _ No _ . I don’t do church, kid. Never have, never will, so you may as well go herd some other sheep.”

“You’re not even going to give me a chance?”

“No.”

“Then how about your name?”

“I’m sure you already know it.”

“I do, but it’s polite to let someone introduce themselves before addressing them by their name.”

“It’s also polite to not go door-to-door to convert people, and yet.” 

Khadgar looked at him sheepishly, all warm eyes and bright, innocent smile, and Lothar couldn’t help but soften a little towards him. “Well, you have me there. Normally I don’t do this, I think it’s intrusive, but my father is a hard man to refuse.”

“Fine. You can call me Lothar, kid.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lothar. And i’m not a kid.”

“You look like a kid.”

“I’m not a kid.”

“How old are you, then?”

“Nineteen.”

“See? Just a kid.”

“I’m an adult.”

“Barely.”

“Barely an adult, but still an adult. How old are you? It’s only fair that you tell me, now.”

“I’m twenty-eight.”

“Really? I’d thought you were more towards late thirties.”

At that, Lothar grinned, leaning against the fence. “A bible-thumper with sass. I’m surprised.”

“Respectfully, my name is Khadgar, not kid.”

“My deepest apologies,  _ Khadgar _ . What kind of name is that, anyway?”

“The one I was given. What kind of name is Anduin?”

“Alright, fair enough.”

There was silence between them, then. Not the heavy, oppressive silence that stemmed from awkwardness, but not quite the airy companionable silence either. It was something in between. An easy silence as they simply looked at each other, taking each other’s measure. Lothar was pleasantly surprised that Khadgar not only stood tall under his scrutinizing gaze, but returned it equally. Perhaps this bible-thumper wasn’t so bad, after all. 

As if sensing what Lothar was thinking Khadgar spoke up again, a note of hope in his voice. “Will you really not consider trying the church out?”

“No, I won’t.”

“Not even if it was the mayor who told me to get you to go?”

“You said your father told you.”

“The mayor told him, and he told me.”

“Well, since Llane is my brother-in-law and he knows how much I  _ don’t  _ want to go to church, I’d say it doesn’t make much of a difference to me. None at all, actually.”

“Oh…”

“Now go away.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll leave you to it. But please at least think about it?”

“Bye, Khadgar.” Lothar rolled his eyes, pushing away from the fence. 

“Bye, Lothar. It was a pleasure to meet you.” Khadgar flashed Lothar another  bright smile before going on his way.

His father would likely be disappointed that he’d been unsuccessful with Lothar so far, but he would try again some other time. He really did hate going to people’s homes like that to talk them into coming to church; it was uncomfortable for all parties involved. He knew that if people wanted to seek God, then they would. If they didn’t, they wouldn’t, and that was alright. His father, on the other hand, was of the belief that everyone should go to church and beg for the Lord’s forgiveness for their sins. It was infuriating and went against Khadgar’s personal, but it was easier to just do what he was told and try to be as polite about it to other people as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Khadgar swiped the sweat off his brow with a tired sigh, before shedding his t-shirt. He had thought the pleasant Georgian summer would be a nice change from the frigid weather he was used to in Washington. That was before he had started doing repairs on the church. The pleasant day soon became stifling, overwhelmingly hot with the physical labor he was doing. Coupled with the clear, cloudless sky that provided no barrier from the sun, and the lack of breeze to keep him at least somewhat cooled off, he felt like he was melting. He couldn’t just let the church stay the way it was, though. The roofing was weak at best, in some places completely caving in, letting the sunlight stream in through the rafters. And a large part of the wall was missing. That would have to be shored up as well, as soon as he figured out how to do it. If not for his father’s belief in everything being done by one’s own hand, Khadgar would have hired someone that actually knew what they were doing. He was as likely to make things worse as he was to make them better.  

He was glaring at the boxes of roof tiles, willing them to rise up and put themselves into place before his eyes, when he heard someone pull up to the church, tires grating over the gravel and dirt road. Walking over to the edge of the roof and looking down, Khadgar was surprised to see Lothar’s familiar form climbing out of the truck. 

“Need some help?” Lothar called up, lifting a hand to shield his eyes from the sun silhouetting Khadgar. From this angle, backlit by the light, he could easily be mistaken for one of Heaven’s very own angels. The sunlight casting over his dark hair, highlighting it with a golden halo. 

Khadgar smiled at the offer, relief written across his features. “Yeah, that’d be great. I don’t think I’ll be able to get much done on my own.” 

Lothar climbed up the ladder to join Khadgar on the roof, looking around to see what he’d already done so far. “Not bad, bible-thumper, I didn’t think roofing would be one of you talents. Color me impressed.” 

“I’m a man of many talents,” Khadgar said proudly, brushing his hair back out of his eyes. 

Lothar couldn’t help but admire Khadgar’s sweat slick, sun-kissed skin. The flush to his cheeks giving him a youthful glow, his warm brown eyes shot through with amber and perhaps the slightest bit of mossy green. His smile was as brilliant as the sun itself, bright and innocent and given freely as he looked at Lothar. He could almost feel bad for the desire that burned in his body.  _ Almost _ . He moistened his dry lips with his tongue, pulling his gaze back to Khadgar’s pretty face. “Yeah, I bet you are.” 

KHadgar was hot before, but he was filled with a whole other kind of heat as Lothar looked at him, as if ready to devour him whole. Heat that pulsed through him, made his heart race and skin prickle. Even when he looked away, he could feel Lothar’s gaze on him; heavy, but not oppressive. He swallowed thickly, looking back up at Lothar through his thick lashes. He knew what that look meant, what Lothar wanted; he couldn’t deny that he wanted it too, as much as he wished he could, but it was something he couldn’t give in to. “So…” he said instead, praying for his lust to fade, so that he may get back to work on repairing the  _ church _ . 

“So.”

“How did you find yourself on this side of town? Could it be that you were intending to attend church for the first time?” Khadgar asked, trying to replace the heaviness of the atmosphere with a little bit of light humor. It earned him a sharp grin, so he considered it a success. 

“A sinner like me? Nah. Heard from some folk who heard from some folks that you may need a hand fixing things up.” At Khadgar’s surprised expression, he continued. “It’s a small town, kid. Everyone knows everyone down south, so word travels fast.” 

“Don’t call me kid,” he huffed, walking away to mess with the boxes of tiles. Lothar’s laughter followed after him, carried by the gentle breeze that was beginning to pick up. It was a small mercy, helping to cool him just a little, and chase away the last of his lust. He cast his eyes to the sky with a grateful smile and silent thanks.

Lothar left Khadgar alone, going to walk around the roof and gingerly test the spots that looked weakest. Not gingerly enough, however. As he was walking, seemingly on a sturdy section, it suddenly caved in beneath him. He didn’t even have a chance to shout before he was falling, barely managing to catch himself in time. “Khadgar, a little help,” he grunted, clinging to the edge of the hole, looking at it warily. The tiles were creaking, and he was afraid that if he attempted to pull himself up, he’d merely cause more of the roof to fall. 

“Lothar? Are you alright!?” Khadgar asked, rushing over. He stepped carefully, so that he wouldn’t meet the same fate as Lothar, and reached out for the other man. Catching one of Lothar’s hands, he pulled as hard as he could. 

When they were both finally back on solid roof, laying on their backs, they were panting. “I don’t think your God likes me on his building,” Lothar groused. “And you wonder why i don’t go to church.” He looked over when he heard Khadgar trying to stifle his laughter, biting his lip to hold back a smile and failing miserably. Lothar couldn’t help but smile too, despite himself. 

“Well, you did just confess to being a sinner,” Khadgar said through his giggles, looking at Lothar with a shine in his eyes. 

“Yeah, but I don’t think that warranted me being dropped to my death.” 

“Oh please, it’s not that high up… You would have broken a few bones, at most.” 

Lothar scoffed. “Tell me, would I be able to sue God for that?” he asked, sending Khadgar into another fit of giggles, and finding that he liked making the younger man laugh. He was as bright as any star when he smiled like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently I have commitment issues, who knew? Still on hiatus, since certain anons in the fandom are still being assholes and making me not want to be a part of it, I just felt strangely inspired for this fic the last few days, and I finally got this scene to work. (this is only part 1 of the scene, part 2 will feature much more sexual tension) 
> 
> Also, this fic is going to include smut, of course, but I've been getting some lovely fluffy ideas. This is still about self-discovery, not the corruption of sweet innocent Khadgar.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated every Sunday, since that's priest kink day for me, along with any priest kink one shot. So if you have any idea that you want me to write, leave a comment or shoot me an ask on tumblr!


End file.
